


I agree with the list but...

by CynicalyetRomantic



Series: Jäger's ACOGless Adventures. [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalyetRomantic/pseuds/CynicalyetRomantic
Summary: Mira comes to realize that a certain GSG-9 operator has invited her on a most unique operation that will push her abilities to the brink... and even worse, Jäger loves his romantic comedies.
Relationships: Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Monika "IQ" Weiss, Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier, Marius "Jager" Streicher/Elena "Mira" Alvarez, Mark "Mute" Chandar/Chul "Vigil" Kyung-Hwa, Mark "Mute" Chandar/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Tina "Frost" Lin Tsang, Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Sébastien "Buck" Côté, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon, Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Series: Jäger's ACOGless Adventures. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I agree with the list but...

**Author's Note:**

> The relationships will not simply be limited to romantic dynamics, yet will include themes of family, mentoring, military camaraderie.   
(This story is low key based on the update to Jäger's bio where Mira notices his list of favorite films.) I try to maintain a high level of faithfulness to the original content within the game's bios for each character, so feel free to make suggestions or point out any clearly incorrect info.

It should always be noted the operational work for the Rainbow Six, or "R6" squad was among the most stressful on the entire planet. From taking down drug cartels, uncovering terrorist plots and covertly subverting authoritarian regimes, R6 typically had their hands full. With the recent promotion of Harry to the overall commander of the R6 Squad, Mira was aptly handed a promotion she neither asked for, nor wanted. Research and Development Director... FOR THE ENTIRE FUCKING SQUAD. If it had been the old R6, Mira might have enjoyed the work of monitoring and evaluating the 16 or so operators, yet with the continual expansion of the group, she was left with zero time for relaxation. This was typically true until today, Saturday, Mira's beloved day off. Dating back to her early days in Madrid, Mira has cherished her Saturdays of sleeping in and doing absolutely nothing, which radically differed from her otherwise active schedule. As Mira continued to blissfully ignore the sunshine and hide under her covers, her phone loudly rang off. Mira wondered how her phone, always on silent, could possibly have gone off. Regardless of the oddity, Mira was lulled from her dark slumber and stared through blurry eyes onto a text that would be utterly life changing. Naturally, it came from the one person who could possibly even consider bothering her during her down time, the esteemed Jäger. Jäger, like Mira, had an intense passion for engineering and perfecting inventions, especially those involved in simplifying the complexities of an operation. They were naturally paired together when evaluating many defensive oriented gadgets. Despite this artificial closeness, Mira struggled to read into anything about his personality beyond a general social awkwardness. Without actually reading the text, Mira forced herself back under the covers and into the dark, where she felt dually lonely and safe from the scary brightness.

Jäger impatiently stared at his phone, and at the list of films he had just sent to his absolutely secret crush, one he even struggled to admit to himself. Jäger recognized his awkwardness, yet felt valued by R6. He had genuinely branched out, and thanks to his GSG-9 companions had found another family. Jäger had been raised in a harsh, lonesome environment by his strict uncle. GSG-9 had noticed his acumen and seized his potential an early age. Having been with GSG-9, he connected with to Monika or "IQ", and Elias or "Blitz" in ways he had never managed to before. As such, the two were his only trusted confidants, although Jäger was surprisingly chummy (as Smoke put it), with Twitch and Thatcher.

His hands tapped on the phone, wondering if he should send a follow up or wait for more. He had already pulled a favor with Dokkaebi, arranging for Mira's phone to loudly buzz whenever he sent a message. Dokkaebi had happily acquiesced, after Jäger had honestly explained his schoolboy like infatuation. Dokkaebi, being a hopeless romantic herself, with an eye on one operator in particular, obliged. She did coyly note that Jäger would owe her in the future, although the initial wave of success blinded Jäger to remembering this fact. Jäger's hands trembled as he zipped off another text.

Mira sat up in her bed as an even louder buzz roared off her R6 issued phone. Once again, the sender was the German mystery man, his face always hidden by a visor or a mask, and often both. Mira pondered what Jäger actually looked like, and she had only seen a hint of brown, perhaps once blond hair after operations. Mira sharply cut off her own thoughts, trying to maintain her leadership persona. Her vision steadied as she read off both texts. The first was a link to a custom list of movies, which Mira would've opened had she not seen the next message.

"Are you free tonight?". Shudders went down her spine, and Mira had no idea why. She found herself smiling, something she struggled to do organically around the team due to her leadership role. Pleasantly surprised by the initiation, and with perhaps the slightest interest, one certainly of scientific origins, Mira resolved herself to respond in the affirmative.

"Are you actually inviting me on a 'date'?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck. Jäger didn't expect her to respond. Even with his calculating mind, this was the one scenario his mind hadn't indulged or accepted as a realistic outcome. Jäger fell back on his only social expertise, puns.

"Only if you agree that Ash is an... ashole :)"

Mira groaned, yet smiled at the same time. Her acrimonious connection with the American SWAT operator Ash was apparently well known, and trailed very few other hates filled relationships within R6. Her love of puns was entirely a secret, or at least she hoped it still was.

"If I didn't know English, that would be con'fuze'ing" she replied.

"So, is that a yes?" Jäger thought and almost typed all too quickly. Instead he regained his composure, and instead typed "I see what you did there, mirror girl."

'Fuck, that was smooth' Mira considered. She had to get him back for that, and she tried to ignore her beaming smile. "If you make any puns related to my name, I'll mute you."

Jäger shuddered, but then let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the follow up text.

"7 o'clock in my room, don't get... caught up." Mira then put her face in her hands. Why was she losing her typical calm demeanor? What was going on? She couldn't be enjoying this banter, yet here she was, embracing puns more than Marius himself. Even worse, in her haste she had literally invited him over to her room, which she knew full well would be occupied tonight. Mira glanced over at her roomie's bunk, nothing that Frost's posters of the Canadian wilderness were indeed gorgeous, yet also seeing numerous photos featuring Kapkan, or Maxim as he often insisted, and Tina (Frost similarly insisted to be called this when outside of an operation. She also noticed a small, sleek kitten on the bed, and Alicia allowed herself to remember why there was a cat in her room to begin with.

The two had instantly clicked, being avid trappers and hunters from a stark, unforgiving frozen wasteland. Tina was lucky enough to hail from Canada, perhaps the greatest country in the world. Maxim, on the other hand, grew up in the weird transition state of the modern Russian state. Despite their mutual interest in hunting, it was something else that had pushed them together. In one of the first weekends of her R6 duty, Tina had asked if anyone had any baking experience. Maxim, the grandson of a talented Russian baker, had happily joined her to make chocolate chip cookies. Even though more cookie dough was eaten than actual cookies, the two had instantly seized upon a mutual attraction, and were the somewhat disputed (more on that later) cutest couple within R6. Maxim was a gentle soul at heart, with an extreme soft spot for kittens, and Tina was one and the same. R6 had no explicit rule against pets, mainly since they hadn't considered anyone would ever dare do it. Yet when Tina had brought the kitten, found during an operation in Oregon, back to their base of operations, Mira and Harry couldn't say no. There was no rule, and only Jäger was allergic to cats. Mira had grown fond of the cat, which was named Cascadia, or as she liked to secretly say Cascatia. The kitten, seeing Mira fully awake, climbed onto her bed and promptly fell asleep.

The realization hit Jäger squarely. Mira was wonderful, yet her roommate, Frost (who insisted on being named Tina, he aptly noted), had an adorable kitten. Jäger loved cats, yet he was allergic. He was now in a dilemma. Jäger quickly concluded that the date superseded the cat, and that perhaps someone like Thatcher (the biggest cat lover on the planet) would do him a favor. Still, Jäger didn't want to sound like an idiot as he nearly choked to death on cat hair, but he decided that it might be much cooler than on some obscure plane 20,000 feet in the air or on a black ops mission in the Andes. Plus, his family wouldn't know his embarrassing cause of death, due to classification procedures. Jäger rushed to get ready, finding a clean pair of jeans. He then found a somewhat cool flannel and threw on his cologne, which IQ told him was a must for any date. Jäger had obviously gone on dates before, yet he had always been consumed by work and what not, so this was an exciting opportunity. He patted his ADS, which was always operational, and threw up the now empty cologne bottle. The ADS didn't react, and Jäger made a mental note to add cologne bottle projectiles to his next update patch.

Tina and Maxim were returning to base from a night out at "CLASSIFIED LOCATION" and a splendid bistro in that city center. Tina shot off a text to her roomie, and bestie (according to Tina) Mira.

"Are you free tonight? I thought we could have a girl's night in. Plus, Maxim might be ditching me to play this weird game called Risk."

Maxim glanced at his girlfriend's phone. "Risk is a game of immense tactical acumen and strategical precision in which I always win!" Maxim shot off, annoyed.

"Certainly Maxi, but that's because you always pick the same strategy of choosing Russia and betraying all of your allies. Come to think of it, why does Castle always believe you'll be a loyal ally?" Tina teased.

"Well, he believes his American empire will succeed, and after we eradicate our mutual German enemy, my Soviet nostalgia causes the capitulation of all other nations", Maxim proudly noted.

Tina rolled her eyes at the boasting and returned to her phone screen. A reply was waiting. It shocked her.

"I actually might potentially have a date", Mira anxiously sent.

Tina squealed in pure joyfulness. She happily shared the intel with 'Maxi' and shot off a reply that it was "Totally awesome!!! I'll just go join this silly game of Risk. But you HAVE TO TELL ME WHO IT IS!!!!"

Mira stared at the screen, coyly replying that "You'll have to catch on like he does with my puns."

Tina instantly realized who that was, dually noting Mira's love of puns and the doubled edged sword. The only operator who caught things, and also loved puns was Marius, or Jäger. Tina decided to keep this between herself and Maxi, swearing her lover to secrecy. She replied, "Enjoy it, I'm sure I'll see through your facade of puns later."

Mira smiled and sent back a laughing emoji. She then looked at her wardrobe, and selected a casual outfit of dark leggings and a blue sweater. Marius might be coming over for a date, she thought, but if it was a movie date she'd be damned if she dressed up. Mira still indulged her love of makeup and hair styling, and looked quite fashionable. Mira then had the realization that she hadn't opened the list of movies. She pulled up the attached list, and with an equal sense of dread and joy, realized that they were all rom coms. Like every single film. She then noticed the name of the list. Jägers Lieblingsfilme Sammlung eins. She put the title into her translator app. Mira was a polyglot, and spoke her natural tongue of Español, in addition to French (thanks to Tina), English, Portuguese, Italian and was even a bit of Russian (Per Maxim's suggestion), yet German was different. She noted the outward similarities to English, or perhaps her rough knowledge of Dutch, yet was not a fluent reader nor speaker of the 'deutsche Sprache.' Luckily, the titles were in English.

Mira noted her favorite film of all time, Love Actually, occupied the number one spot on the list. She let out a brief sigh of relief, perhaps Marius had good taste. Mira continued to get ready, forgetting about 'Cascatia' for now.


End file.
